From the Darkness
by arisaswordheart
Summary: This is Alice's Story. Short, but I hope it's enough. [Ugh, not much of a summary] Not sure about Genre  as always. Will someone Read and Review already, before I go crazy?
1. Waking Up in Darkness

**

* * *

**

**From the Darkness - Alice's Story**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Waking Up in Darkness**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes:** Aww, this was short… I wanted it to be longer… Oh well, next time... maybe…

I'm not sure any of this is accurate though, alright? For once I just plunged into the story from memory and I didn't even bother dong any sort of research before I wrote this… This is just the way I imagined it – or at least the way I now imagine it. A lot of it probably is wrong – I apologise.

I also apologise for mistakes. I haven't been editing my stuff that much lately.

**By the way:** I know, I know. I shouldn't start any more, but I can't help it! I promise I'll work on the others… I'm sorry!!

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Alice or the Cullens. You wish.

* * *

--

I woke up, in the darkness. Strange. I couldn't remember anything – nothing at all.

I stumbled in the gloom, trying to find a way out to the light. I saw a pinpoint or brightness and ran towards it, but ran faster than I would have expected. Much faster than a normal person's speed, I decided.

Who am I?

I stumbled out into the cloudy light and looked around me. The land was barren, dull. There was no beauty around me and I could feel despair.

For what? For what reason did I despair?

I was thirsty for same strange reason – but not for water, for something else entirely. As I bent over the large pool of stagnant water near me, I peered at my reflection. A girl with pale skin, short black hair, blood red eyes and pixie-like features dressed in badly fitting clothing stared back.

I stumbled backwards in some fright and sat on a rock, trying to think. Who was I? Where was I? What had happened to me? I closed my eyes and thought back.

_Alice._

My eyes snapped open again and I looked around for a second, as if someone had called me, but noone had. Where that – not really a memory, I supposed – had come from, I did not have a clue. Something caught my attention and I sniffed, smelling something and turned to face it. I could identify it as the smell of …

_A human._ My instincts told me, hungrily.

I shied away, worried at these thoughts, when the person shuffled into view. They were dirty and their clothes were falling apart with long use – a female. I fought something internal for a second, and then pounced at the speed of light, my teeth sinking into the human's neck, drinking greedily.

Suddenly I stopped, even as the taste flooded my mouth, and dropped the person's body with revulsion. She writhed as she hit the ground and I stared at her in horror. What was I doing? Was I what they called… a vampire?

But how would I know what _they_ called anything?

I ran - as far as I could – in confusion. I didn't understand. I didn't understand anything. I sobbed, but there were no tears.

Was I human?

I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know who I was. I didn't understand _anything_.

Something flashed before my eyes and I skidded to a halt abruptly, but the vision – which seemed so natural to me – was gone before I had the chance to think. I looked at my surroundings for the first time since I had begun running and found myself in a sunny part of what seemed a forest. There was beauty in the small clearing.

I smiled a little and sat down on the dirt, eyes widening when I looked at my hands and noticed that they were sparkling, like I had trapped precious gems underneath the surface or was made of it. I held them up to the sun, watching them sparkle – tranquil.

Something tugged at my mind and I dropped my hands reluctantly.

"Wait a minute." I murmured to the images flooding my mind. "Be patient."

I closed my eyes and a vision shimmered behind my lids. There were five people – vampires? They had the same pale skin, but had gold eyes – and they were … happy.

I smiled as I continued watching. I learnt that one of the males was called 'Carlisle' and one was called 'Edward' and the other, 'Emmett'. The females were named 'Esme' and 'Rosalie'. I concluded that they were vampires from their pale, beautiful features and from when they headed outside to hunt, but my eyes snapped open once again in surprise as I watched them hunt.

Hunting animals?

That was a good idea, I mused. After all, I did not _really_ want to be a monster – that was the reason I had left the human in that dreary place before. I did regret what I had done and the taste of the human's blood still lingered on my tongue.

What made me horrified was that I enjoyed the taste though.

I would find these other vampires; I promised myself as pushed the thought away and stood up, I dusting off my badly fitting dress and I headed further into the trees.

In the meantime though, I would try to learn their way of life.

--

* * *


	2. Into the Light

**

* * *

**

**From the Darkness - Alice's Story**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Into the Light**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Some inconsistencies, perhaps. I didn't mention the number of years, but I would say somewhere about a decade and a decade and a half. That seems appropriate. Alice 'died' in 1920, and Jasper and Alice meet in the diner in 1948. That gives them time to … meet…

Marianne is named after Alice, whose first name is Mary (i.e. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen) so you know where that comes from now…

Forgive my rambling.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Alice, or the Cullens, or Jasper… but I do reckon I own Marianne. She doesn't have much personality, so take her if you want. If I ever own the other characters – I'll tell you – but that's unlikely.

* * *

--

I had practiced and I had watched – so very hard. I had tried to keep away for humans for many years now, staying in the forest and catching animals to feed from. I hoped that while on a full… well, not exactly stomach, but while I was full, I wouldn't try to attack any humans.

I peered at my reflection in the lake after I had washed myself and pulled on the still badly-fitting dress. It was still in almost the same condition – apart from a few tears here and there – as it had been when I had left the first place in my memories, that dreary sunless place.

Of course, the place where I lived now was still sunless. After I had discovered my sparkling body, I had realised that I would need to stay somewhere without much sun in order to be able to come out during the daytime. There was nothing wrong with nighttime, but everything looked more beautiful in the daytime.

I headed towards the town carefully, ignoring the human smell that hit me. As I slowed myself so I was carefully strolling along at human pace, I allowed myself to look around at the scenery.

"Hello?" A girl greeted me, looking up from her work as I walked past their field. "Are you lost?"

I blinked at her for a second, stopping in surprise, and then nodded shyly. Most people tried to avoid us; I was intrigued this girl had wanted to talk to me.

"What's your name?" She asked as clambered up the slope and led me towards her hut on the side of the field.

"Alice." I blurted out, while following her, the only name I knew – the one I had been called many years ago – nomatter who had called me – when still uncertain of what I was.

"Good to meet you, Alice. My name is Marianne." She smiled at me sweetly and I couldn't help smiling back.

She invited me inside and offered me food which I politely refused. I had realised long ago that all food tasted like dirt to me and it wasn't a good idea to eat it anyway because it seemed a vampire's body is 'frozen' and I hated the thought of the food just decomposing inside me. I shuddered.

"Are you cold?" I looked up into the girl's concerned eyes and shook my head.

Marianne's eyebrows twitched upwards a fraction before she grabbed my hand.

"You're freezing! Come close to the stove."

She pulled me close to the stove and pulled my hands close so that I could feel the warmth. It felt wonderful, although I knew my hands wouldn't hold the heat for very long – vampires were cold all the time, and as hard as stone.

"Thank you." I whispered and she smiled at me again.

"I dare say you would want some clothes?"

I glanced at her in surprise. "Could you? I would be very grateful."

She laughed again. "You are so queer; Alice, but I do like you. Of course you can."

I smiled. I wasn't used to being treated like this, of course. I'd lived alone for quite a while now and I didn't remember being a human at all – if I were ever human – though I knew at some point I must have been.

Marianne fetched me a better fitting dress than the one I was wearing and cheerfully invited me to sleep in one of the two beds in the corner of their little hut for the night.

"It's no problem." She said as I thanked her. "My brother is out tonight, so there's noone sleeping in the bed anyway."

Although I was grateful for the kindness, I couldn't help feeling guilty for the bed – after all, I didn't need sleep – but I lay in the bed anyway, Marianne in the one next to me. I closed my eyes and recalled the vision which had been as much a part of my life as the visions of the Cullens have been now.

A gold haired man, muscular, yet lean. I could tell he was a vampire from his pale skin and his eyes, but his eyes were not the golden colour mine and the Cullens' were – the colour of 'vegetarian' vampires – they were usually ruby red.

I had many of these visions of him – one in particular where he entered through the door of what looked like a diner and looked right towards the angle from which I was looking at him from – right at _me_ I presumed. That particular vision had been exhilarating as he stared at me with clear eyes.

However, although I barely knew this man – Jasper, he was called – I felt an attraction to him. An attraction different to that of the Cullens, who I really did like and love as a family, but for this man – there was an attraction more akin to what I might call … true love.

It was a strange though – that concept.

Still, that was the truth and I had made it my goal to go and seek Jasper and the Cullens. I had ventured into town to look since I knew that Jasper would obviously fed off humans and I would have more of a chance looking in a populated area that in a forest, but there was no assurance that Jasper was alive yet in the first place – it could well be just the very distant future which I was seeing.

In the morning, I thanked Marianne gratefully and continued into the town on my search.

Although it might take many years – many decades even – I would search high and low. I would search for Jasper and together, we would meet the Cullens and live together as a family.

That I had seen.

--

* * *


	3. The Cullens

**

* * *

From the Darkness - Alice's Story**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Cullens**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sure if you wanted to read about Alice meeting Jasper you would know already – there's a story around somewhere called 'After the Diner'. Go ahead and peer there. 

This goes into the Cullens and will be the last chapter I write for this.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** -insert disclaimer here.-

* * *

--

"Come on, Jasper." I called.

Jasper followed somewhat meekly as I led the way along the path, peering from side to side.

"Are you sure you're going the right way, Alice." He asked in his quiet voice, gold eyes like mine lighting on my face.

I felt a rush pf pleasure at hearing his voice and seeing him. I had looked for so long, I had almost thought that perhaps it would be hopeless – even if I did see those visions. Sometimes the future _is_ able to change.

I got to the diner eventually though and I knew that was the place. I'd surprised myself, even, by remaining so calm when I finally saw him – Jasper.

"I hope so." I replied, taking a few more steps and sniffing. "They should be living in this area right now."

Jasper ran with vampire speed and was beside me in an instant, his gold eyes boring into mine. It was hard to remember – minus the small detail that we had photographic memories – that the first time I'd seen him, his eyes had been blood red – dark, but red all the same. I smiled up at him with genuine happiness. He smiled back.

"I trust you."

"I know. Thank you."

I looked forward again, peering and sniffing, though I wasn't exactly sure I knew the Cullen smell. I caught onto the scent and put on a burst of speed.

"Come on, Jasper, this way!"

Jasper followed my lead and we dashed through the cover of trees and into a large yard. I stared up at the house in nervous excitement. This had to be the place – it looked exactly the same and she could hear people from inside. It was so familiar though – these people she felt she had known all her life – and in a way, she had.

"Do you want me to lead the way?" Jasper asked, whispering, though a smile lingered on his face.

I raised an eyebrow at him, sporting a smile of my own. "If you want."

He took my hand and we went up the stairs to the front door, knocking sharply even as I heard the conversation die and then the door was opened slowly, deliberately and casually.

The gold haired man – Carlisle, I knew he was called – stared at us for a second before Jasper walked in and I bounded in afterwards.

"Hi, Carlisle!" I looked around and spied Rosalie and Esme. "Hi Rosalie, Esme!"

"How do you…?" Carlisle spluttered for a minute.

"Oh…" Alice waved a hand at him. "I know everything. You're the Cullens, you're a doctor, you're all vampires (obviously), and you don't drink human blood because you feed on animals and so on."

The Cullens were openly staring in surprise.

"Oh, where are my manners?" I smiled and pulled Jasper forward by the hand. "This is Jasper and I'm Alice." Another though hit me. "Where's Emmett and Edward? Oh, that's right." I continued, answering my own question. "They're out hunting."

"How do you know about us?" Esme asked, surprised, but in a kind tone.

"I have a special ability." I smiled. "Just like Edward."

"You read minds?" Rosalie asked, still frowning in confusion.

"Nope. I see visions – I can see the present, predict the future and so on."

The Cullens continued to watch us, baffled. Then they slowly swiveled to Jasper.

"I control emotions." He said quietly, matter-of-fact.

"Now that that's cleared up, which room can I have?"

Esme broke out of her reverie. "Um, which one would you like, Alice?"

I dashed up the stairs with Jasper in tow and the Cullens still following bemusedly. I stopped outside on of the rooms with a beautiful view and walked in.

"Ahh…" Esme began, then shut her mouth.

"I love this room. I think I'll move in here!"

"Uhh…" Esme began again, then shut her mouth for a second time.

"Come on." I towed Jasper along until he'd chosen a room as well.

They helped to move the things inside the rooms though I noticed they shot amused glances at each other, especially when coming out of the room I'd chosen. I realised I'd probably stolen someone's room, but … oh well.

We moved down to the living room afterwards and sat down. Carlisle looked extremely curious while staring at Jasper, Esme and Rosalie looking on interestedly, but trying to be polite. I motioned for them to begin.

"How… did you get those scars?" Carlisle asked hesitantly.

Jasper glanced towards me. I gave him the smallest of nods and he began his story somewhat reluctantly. He hadn't gotten very far though, when I suddenly got up.

"Edward and Emmett are home!"

The others stared at me in surprise as Jasper smiled. He followed me as we made our way out to the garage, Carlisle and Esme trailing, Rosalie hurrying to catch up to us.

"Emmett!" Rosalie called, hugging her husband as he stared over her at me and Jasper. I smiled and waved even as I turned to Edward who was looking at Esme and Carlisle, eyebrows raised. I knew he already knew what I'd done – I guessed the room I'd taken was his in that instant.

"Sorry, Edward." I grinned at him sheepishly and his eyes trailed across to me. I could tell he also knew the whole story when he finally smiled and said.

"Hi, Alice. I take it you're joining our coven."

"I'd be delighted." I laughed. "Me and Jasper anyway." I took Jasper's hand again.

"You threw my brother out?" Emmet laughed as Rosalie finished telling him what had happened at vampire speed.

"Mm-hm." I grinned.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes at Emmett. "Well come on then, let's finish that story you started."

"Story?" Emmett stopped laughing. "Hey, how come I haven't heard about this?"

Edward only waved breezily as he followed Carlisle and Esme who were making their way back to the house. I grinned as Jasper and I also turned and headed back. I could hear Emmett still grumbling as Rosalie tried to calm him and drag him back to the house. Emmett finally agreed and I thought that Jasper had probably shot some calmness back at him.

I think I would rather enjoy living with the Cullens.

--

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Terrible end, I reckon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that because I have no plans of continuing this anymore. It's dragged on already, further than I'd planned, but I don't mind that much. You want more, you get more… but I'm not going that write that much more. 

Hope you enjoyed it anyway.

And **review**. Or something bad will happen… Eep!

* * *


End file.
